A Veela's Intentions
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: Pre/Sequel to my first fanfiction: A Veela's Affection. Start of her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione never thought she would get herself in so deep...especially with the French Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour. Note: Read the other story before this one or nothing will make any sense.


**After getting messages from readers I decided that I would fulfill their desire and write the pre/sequel to my first fanfiction: A Veela's Affection. Some things may not line up but that will be my mistake with bad note taking (I did do the first task order wrong in the beginning so I'm going along with that). I hope to catch them all in my editing. For anyone who has been reading my other stories knows that my time is focused elsewhere until I finish the multi-chapters I have promised other readers. Note that there won't be any more Fleurmione from me until I finish that. Sorry. Soon as that's done it will be more Worldly One-shots! Promise! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **A Veela's Intentions**

* * *

Hermione seemed to catch herself daydreaming to often lately. No matter if she was in the library supposedly studying, eating her meal in the Great Hall or even when about the grounds watching her girlfriend's little sister trying a charm spell Hermione performed during first year. After showing off her almost "legendary" (quoted by the boys) blue flame in a jar, the little blonde vowed she'd someday be able to do it too.

Not telling the girl her little secrets only made the facial expression sent her way all the more enjoyable after each failed attempt. Two chocolate brown eyes watched as the blonde twirled in her silk blue uniform, almost like she was doing a silent solo dance for her benefit. Hermione smiled sweetly as it reminded her of the first time she saw that uniform flare in movement.

* * *

Endless droll of the train's wheels became a lifeless tune Hermione had heard what felt like a thousand times and yet when she felt the brakes apply her heart beat accelerated. Gone was the norm, the world where all wonder and fantasy was only to be dreamed. Now she was in the magical world, the men and woman could cast magic from their fingertips and where anything and everything could and most likely would happen without warning. While she did enjoy the summer holidays and the trip to the world cup with her friends, Hermione always waited for the moment she could step off the train at Hogwarts to begin another year of learning.

The night wasn't too cold so the ride to the castle's gates was a relaxed one; Hermione let her mind wander as the boys continued whatever conversation they started during the train ride. As the group ascended the stairs she sent a smile towards the ever watchful Professor Minerva McGonagall, who returned it with a nod. The Great Hall was alight with its many floating candles and wall torches. Taking their seats the students await patiently for the sorting ceremony before the grand feast. What no-one expected was the startling announcement of Hogwarts hosting the Triwizard Tournament; an infamous event that was cancelled over two centuries earlier for its violent life-ending results. Of course all her friends looked to Hermione for some explanation but she gave them little to go on other than it was very dangerous. It was to turn out to be an interesting year.

Hermione thought she was one of the few who weren't constantly gossiping about this 'Tournament' thing that had everyone hyped. Of course no one thought to go research about the thing except herself and maybe a few Ravenclaw students but yet they still expected her to have all the answers. The Gryffindor did tell them it was a dangerous event that had caused deaths in the past and that's why it was cancelled so long ago. If they wished for more she simply stated where in the library they'll most likely find it.

Classes were meant to keep her distracted from the school's over abundant energy but they only seemed to edge it on further as the teachers took time out of their teaching schedule, her learning schedule to go on bout the 'fame and fortune' this tournament would bring. Of course that was all any guy was thinking about since.

A few weeks passed quickly and the arrival of both schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrung made their way through the doors of the Great Hall. The silky blue robes of the girls along with their glowing appearance and dance made nearly all the male student body drool with dazed eyes; this was competitive to the shocking performance the young men gave with their own tricks and dance style. Needless to say there were a few swooning ladies in their seats. Hermione was too distracted by watching those weird butterfly things disappearing into the air to notice much more before the hall quietened for the meal. Letting her curious mind wander, Hermione happily dug into her dinner while the noise of the boys went right over her head.

* * *

"'Ermione!" a whining voice snapped her out of whatever daydream like state she'd managed to get herself into.

"Yes Gabby? You figured it out yet?" the blonde stomped her foot in annoyance.

"Non, but I will!" that look as so adorable to Hermione she almost cooed at it. Almost. "I was wondering if you knew 'ow ze girls did ze charm for ze um…say…" the girl paused for a moment to think of the correct English words. Hermione swore both Delacour girls were so cute when they had trouble with English. That little pout and frowning of the eye-brows; so awfully adorable, of course Hermione knew Fleur had longer to learn the language and had no trouble anymore but Gabrielle was improving by the day. Being around the Gryffindor seemed to help even more.

"Zey made zem into birds and zey flew" Gabrielle had to think about explaining that in English. French was so much better in her opinion.

"Oh, so that is why Fleur's was in that odd shape?" the blonde girl nodded her head to confirm. Asking for a small piece of parchment form the girl, Gabrielle concentrated and with a small wand movement the paper folded itself into a small bird-like shape that floated around slowly. Hermione grinned.

"Well done. You'll have to teach me that one" a giggle escaped from the blonde.

"Only after you teach me 'ow to make ze blue flame"

"No, you wanted to figure it out for yourself. I learned it my first year, I'm sure you can learn it now. Plus your sister would be very impressed" Hermione smiled at the younger girl, who nodded in agreement.

"What were you zinking before? So…floue…ah distracted!" the fourth year couldn't help but giggle at the small achievements in English Gabrielle made. She seemed very proud of herself.

"Well done. I can't say I am that fluent in French but again I only took it for one year. Anyway, I was thinking about the start of the Tournament. The announcement of the champions, remember?"

"Oui! I remember zat night"

* * *

The Great Hall was packed. Every seat available was taken and everyone was edgy though the feast wanting time to pass quickly so the champions could be chosen. Dumbledore finally waved the remaining food away and stood to make his way to the enlarged goblet. Upon placing his hand on the enlarged cup the flames pulsed to life and changed from the vibrant orange they were to a memorizing blue that now lit the walls in colour. The flames changed once more to a blood red before shooting out a small slither of paper. This repeated itself for the three schools announcing the names of the three champions. Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory each at their turn walked past the headmaster to a small room off the hall. When Dumbledore made to give another speech to the remaining students the goblet once again lit up to spit out a name of the now fourth champion.

The horror that went across Hermione's face was one that had never been seen before. The previous years at Hogwarts were nothing compared to what her friend now face. Forced to follow the other champions and now contracted to participate in this deadly Tournament, Harry went straight to his friends in hopes someone could help him. When Ron outright refused and accused him of being a selfish jerk the two went separate ways. Hermione was left on her own and not wanting to get between them went to her sacred place; the library. Hermione took every chance she got between classes and meals to look up history on the past Triwizard events. There did seem to be a pattern through the recorded years but what really scared the girl were the reported deaths that occurred on more than one occasion.

Hermione was near tearing her hair out when the limited number of books gave very little on the subject on what each task. She had tried to sort out a pattern of the recorded years but so far she was coming up empty handed. Returning to the library every chance she had after finishing her daily homework, Hermione would search and search again. It was during these times that she first noticed her shadow stalker. It was a presence first, a feeling someone was watching her but every time she looked over her shoulder no one was there. She thought nothing of it at the time, it was most likely her nerves getting to her about Harry and the Tournament mixed in with her schoolwork. But one afternoon she was buried in her books doing an essay for Professor McGonagall when she was, in her opinion rudely interrupted by a very sweet seductive like voice. Looking up from the parchment she saw perfection in its mortal form. A tall blonde Beauxbatons girl was standing there with her bag in hand and robes pristine. Not a hair out of place with hat perfectly positioned, Hermione looked into the breath-taking sapphire eyes of Fleur Delacour.

* * *

Gabrielle was clutching her sides while trying to hold back her giggling which would soon turn into full blown laughter. Hermione just folded her arms in annoyance with a hint of embarrassment for admitting her thoughts on her first meeting with the French witch.

"It's not funny Gabby. Those were my first internal opinions, ok? I didn't know it would turn into such a…"

"Veela 'assle?" the blonde manage to squeak as she glanced at the brunette through her fit of amusement. Hermione just nodded. When she did find out the Veela side of things, admittedly she didn't take it very well.

"Yes all the 'hassle' as you put it. I know things were tricky then so give me a little break on it already" Gabrielle finally got her second breath to calm down and stand straight again.

"I'm sorry. But zat is so mignon! She zought exactly ze same zing about you, in a more enlightening way of course"

"Of course, but you can't blame me for how I acted. Everywhere I went you girls were taunting me"

"We were not 'taunting'. Just we found it amusing zat Fleur was completely captured by someone like you so easily" Hermione folded her arms

"Right of course. Anyway, after that day I really did start to notice all you girls in blue way too often"

* * *

Everywhere she went, Hermione started to think she was either being subtly followed or right out stalked. If she couldn't see the perpetrator, she felt them. It wasn't until her friend Ginny made the off handed comment about the girl groups in blue did she really piece things together. If the brunette was correct a small group of them was nearly always in the exact area she was going or ended up. When she heard them whispering one day as they casually passed by her nerves went even higher and she was determined that they were laughing at her or mocking in some way. They just never seemed to stop it and it was all in French, her lack of said language had her at a huge disadvantage. Her building frustration was having an effect on Harry making him believe he was the cause of yet another friend being angry with him. The fourth year girl assured him with urgency that he was in no way responsible for what happened with the tournament or Ron and that her anger was for studying reasons. He bought it for the time being.

Again Hermione was deep within the pages of heavy tomes looking for something that could help her understand what her friend might be going through. What she did find was there were cases of some challenges repeating themselves every few years and that not all the champions came out alive; a fact she read repeatedly and still felt really uneasy over. When she got up to put the book away a flash of blue made her notice that she wasn't alone in her area. Normally no one came to her little corner of the library when they studied or read; especially when she was there. But the flash wasn't just a passing by student. To the utter horror of all that Hermione believed in, a tall slim girl was standing not a few feet away from her aisle reading a book casually and it wasn't just any girl either. It was their champion Fleur Delacour.

Oh how Hermione loathed that girl. The brunette was never the judgmental type but when all you ever hear from the girl is utter disgust and arrogance about the smallest things anyone would do the same.

"Excusez-moi? I am looking for ze aisle on Magical Creatures…can you 'elp moi?" the thick French accent broke Hermione out of her stupor and made her frown. She had just stood in place long enough for the girl to approach. How foolish was she?!

"You're standing in it. They're all about creatures. Help yourself" twisting quickly on her foot she returned to her spot without looking up. She had studying to do and a peril attracting best friend to save, again.

"Merci mon petit. Zough I am surprised zere are so many. I didn't zink zis school would 'ave zis size library…" Hermione did her best to ignore the blonde by clenching her teeth tightly. 'Don't say anything, keep quiet. She'll go away soon. She has to go away soon…'

"You know your way around zis library well zen? I will be sure to ask you for 'elp in future oui?" Fleur gave her a polite warming smile before looking among the shelves. Hermione kept her head down and focused on the books she already had before her. Her findings were diminishing quickly and all she could hope to tell Harry at dinner was his only hope was to practice every know spell above his year and pray he had some angel looking after him.

"I would never 'ave zought zat such a place like zis 'Ogwarts' would 'ost such a tournament after so long. Zen again it is ze only school zat does not protect itself well. Beauxbatons, we trust no one wiz such information. It is 'ow we've stayed safe for all zes centuries. Zis place must be old by its looks, hmm it could use some colour I zink" a twitch was making its way to her eye and Hermione really didn't want to deal with a complaining guest over how she believed Hogwarts was incomparable to her 'beloved' Beauxbatons Academy. Being as quiet and non-polite as she could, the Gryffindor put her books onto the return cart, collected her things and dashed out of the doors as fast as possible.

"If I have to sit through any more of 'miss pristine' complaining about things here in England I will personally send her back over the water with a non-too friendly curse. Then she'll have something to really complain about" her grumbles had the passing students give the girl odd looks.

* * *

"I would've thought you'd be in the library researching Hermione. I mean what Hagrid told me was really a life-saver. Dragons; now we know what I'm fighting against" Harry sat on one side of the table as he ate breakfast looking at his only 'at the time' friend across from him.

"I would be if I knew certain people wouldn't be in there" the girl replied sighing. "It doesn't matter. I know enough about dragons already to know you can hardly win against one, even as a fourth year"

"Your vote of confidence is astounding Hermione"

"Sorry, but did Hagrid actually say you had to 'fight' them?" the dark haired boy shook his head. "Then maybe you're not meant to. Maybe you have to do something else. What I can tell you now is charms are the best defence against Dragons. Their hide is like armour to most spells; so we'll start practising before dinner tonight, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan. And thanks again Hermione. You're the only one who believes me when I didn't want to be in this stupid thing…"

"I know Harry. If Ron wants to be a bloody git about it then that's his problem. I just want to make sure you get out of this alive. We've seen enough trouble already because of you"

"Again Hermione, your vote of confidence is really something…"

Following her rather relaxing start to the morning, it turned rather sour for the fourth year Gryffindor after her first class. As she made her way through the halls she found herself once again running into the blasted blue silk uniforms. Only this time they were openly watching her. Soon as she passed them the most unfounded noise broke out that make Hermione shiver in a cold rush. They giggled.

It was so sickly sweet and chime like Hermione looked at them in such confusion and disgust they did it again before wandering off. It left Hermione with a building headache as she went about her normal everyday classes. It only got worse when she heard about Harry getting into a confrontation with Malfoy and the growing student amusement in charmed pins that went about.

"Honestly, a bunch of idiots. The lot of them"

Harry found her later at lunch to relay in detail what Professor Moody had told him earlier. She was slightly surprised that a teacher was openly helping a champion in such a way as giving him the answers but then again, Harry was facing one of the most vicious creatures in the world and she rather not see him die.

"Try again Harry. You have to be able to do this before the task. Otherwise you'll be in trouble. Yes I know; confidence issues. Whatever, try again" later that evening after dinner was over and most of their housemates had gone to their beds, Hermione sat Harry down and tried to teach him a charm that could help him through the First Task. The Summoning Charm. The green-eyed boy was having difficulty but she refused to let him give up.

"Accio quill!" the object gave a jerk and fell from its place on the table to the floor. "Well that half worked…"

"You're getting the hang of it at least. When you can move something bigger than that then we can celebrate"

"You mean after I somehow survive a dragon we can celebrate Hermione" Harry looked at her as he spoke.

"Yeah that too"

* * *

Sunrise came but the ever cloudy sky covered all hope for a nice day. The First Task was finally upon them and none of the champions were ready or eager for it. They all paced about in their tent while the area for the performance was being filled with spectators and their challenges. They heard the cry of one such creature and it made them even further uneasy. Harry was feeling the pressure more than any of the others, having three years less experience than they did really wasn't sending his self-confidence up. Fumbling of a curtain caught his attention and Hermione popped her head in to look around. He walked over to her quickly and subtly. She looked like he felt.

"You remember what we talked about. You have to visualize it. Feel it"

"Yeah I know Hermione"

"After that you just have to…."

"Battle a dragon"

"Oh Harry, I really wish you weren't in this situation" the brunette hugged him tightly as she spoke into his shoulder. "It's unfair and stupid and shouldn't be happening. Not to you, especially not to you"

"Yeah well I seem to always get into these things huh?" Hermione was going to reply by something caught her eye across the tent. Seated on a bench in blue and silver robes was the only female champion of the tournament; she was looking right at the young Gryffindors. Blue eyes were wide and held deep turmoil. Hermione saw raw emotions passing through them so quickly she almost didn't understand. Fear, anger, pride, determination, all things she figured a battle ready person would have but there was something else. Something she couldn't quite name…if it had a name at all.

"Gather round champions…" Hermione figured she better leave when the Headmasters entered the tent. The image of those dark blue eyes weren't leaving her mind however. The Gryffindor took her seat beside the still begrudged Ron and his anxious sister.

"It'll be ok Hermione. Harry will be ok, I'm positive…"

"Thanks Gin. I just hope he remembers what we've been doing for the past week. The spell is his only chance"

"Wait, you've been with him this whole time?" Ron questioned heatedly. Both girls sent him a glare.

"Yes Ronald, unlike some people I don't abandon my friends in their time of need. He didn't put his name into that Goblet and you are a twat for even considering he's doing it for such reasons as eternal glory and gold. Grow up Ron" he had the gall to look rightfully reprimanded and fell silent.

Cedric Diggory made his appearance at the gate; his dragon awaiting him in the middle of the arena. It wasn't a huge dragon but deadly none the less. Large wings curled at its sides, useless as it was chained to the earth; small front legs had the creature stationary at one end hovering over its makeshift nest, the objective of the champions was to reach that nest and grab the golden egg. Easier said than done. Its scales were a silver blue and shined in the rare sunlight they got for a moment but when it saw the boy he snarled and released a jet blue flame towards the rocks. Cedric barely had time to cover before being blasted.

Hermione was gasping with the crowd as the Hufflepuff boy ducked and dived out of the flame's path. She could feel the heat from where she was and yet she couldn't imagine the temperature down there with the beast. With a quick thinking spell, Cedric changed a boulder into a dog. The animal ran about barking, causing the giant lizard to halt and watch in mild fascination giving the boy a chance to race for the nest. His plan was only half successful as the dragon turned back and blasted him again, catching him off guard. He sustained a burnt side but managed to grab the egg in the movement, completing his task. The dragon handlers rushed in to restrain the beast while Cedric stumbled his way out of the area and to the medical tent as the crowd cheered.

"Poor Cedric, that had to hurt…"

"Yeah well he just faced a dragon. Someone was bound to get burnt Hermione" Ginny calmly rubbed her friends back knowing she was very scared for Harry. "Oh it's Krum next. Look" Out walked the Bulgarian in his red robes, wand at the ready and a very serious look on his face. The dragon he was to face was large and had a headful of pikes. Red scales and yellow eyes, the beast was rather docile compared to the previous opponent but it didn't fool anyone that it wasn't any less deadly.

"A Chinese Fireball. Krum's going to have trouble with this one…" Ron muttered quietly. Hermione had a moment of confusion with Ron possibly knowing something right off the bat that wasn't chess or Quidditch before she remembered that his brother Charlie worked with dragons. He had to know a few things from him.

Krum ran out facing his dragon head on, Hermione thought he was rather brazen for doing that. Before the Fireball had a chance to attack, the Bulgarian blasted it with a charm. A mist covered the yellow eyes turning them white and the crowd gasped at the dragon's loud roar. He had blinded the poor thing.

"What has he done?!" Hermione gripped the railing hard as she watched the scene before her.

"Bested the dragon, that's what. Go Krum!" Ron cheered with the masses as Krum quickly made his way round the rampaging beast towards the egg. The Fireball was having a difficult time knowing where to place its large paws and keeping its balance in the restricted space, Hermione gasped when she saw the creature stomp over the nest it was to protect. Krum achieved his goal of the egg soon after and the dragon was guided away quickly before it hurt itself.

"He'll lose points for that" Ginny stated, Hermione had to agree.

"No way! He was the fasted one yet to grab his egg. Krum will win this" Ron replied.

"Your loyalty is astounding Ronald" the next champion to participate was announced.

"Fleur Delacour!" Hermione snapped her head round quickly to watch the young woman waltz her way into the arena. Her challenge was brought in; a smaller dragon compared to the previous ones. Its scales a wonderful vibrant green and had a more elongated body than the Chinese Fireball or the first dragon. Hermione found herself focused solely on the witch as she raced around the edge, dodging the blasts the dragon sent at her while strategically getting closer to the nest. She didn't know what to expect from the Beauxbatons champion but when she calmly walked out from her shelter to face the dragon, the brunette was sure there was a few missing connections inside that pretty little head of hers.

Before the dragon could attack again, Fleur retaliated with an attack of her own or accurately, a charm. Multiple sparks flew at the beast instantly making it disorientated and confused. Following a gruff roar, the dragon let its head fall down in a daze like state giving up on its task. The blonde took the chance and ran full sprint to the nest only to be blasted with fire. The snoozing dragon had snorted a large fireball that caught the ends of the girl's sleeve creating hysterics in the crowds. Hermione watched silently as it was quickly put out and the golden egg acquired.

"She didn't do…too bad. No injuries...and didn't destroy the nest so…" Ginny stated.

"Though the charm didn't fully take effect" was Hermione's only reply as her nerves started to come back full swing when she realised it was Harry's turn to face his dragon.

Harry was by far the most nervous of the champions when he appeared to face the giant fire-breathing creature. Hermione could tell the past years of facing a Basilisk, werewolf, Dementors and even Quirrall had nothing compared to that moment. The boy was running round trying his best to dodge the rein of fire from all directions. If glares could kill, brown eyes would've melted that dragon for the way it so aggressively attacked her friend.

"Your wand Harry! Your wand!" yelling at him from her spot, hoping he'd remember the weeks' worth of training. When the sight of said object came racing down from the sky, the girl sighed in relief. With the boy on his Firebolt he actually had a chance and any chance was better than nothing. Unfortunately the dragon, a Hungarian Horntail became very aggravated at the sight of Harry in the air and without warning snapped its restraints to take off after him. Smashing its tail through the side of the arena, causing chaos only had Hermione further on edge.

"Harry…"

"Blasted dragon. They weren't meant to get free" Ginny growled while her twin brothers hollered at the state of the teachers' area demolished. A gaping hole was rather amusing in their section but the Gryffindor fourth year was worried more on the boy stuck in the air with that beast. All of them had to wait and listen. Look out for any sign that something was happening. Minutes ticked by like hours to Hermione, she couldn't do anything and it really was getting to her. In the past years at least she was there to help her friend in times of peril. When a loud echoing roar shattered their silence everyone was looking to the skies in search for Harry or a lone dragon. She jumped for joy when she saw him come over the hills, a little worse for wear but still alive. Everyone was on their feet jumping up as he flew in to grab his egg. The applause was thundering off the walls.

The Gryffindor common room was the centre of the biggest party the Weasley twins could conjure. Banners, streamers, food and drinks curtesy of certain house-elves; along with music and the cheer of every lion in the tower. Harry was the centre of attention with his yet to be opened egg while Hermione helped herself to a comfy seat and a drink. Ginny decided to join her rather than get squashed in the mass of bodies hoisted the dark haired boy up so they could all see him clearly. When he released the latch and an ear-piercing shriek filled the room everyone cowered in pain. Within seconds Harry had shut the thing up again but the damage done.

"Ow, what the hell was that?" Ginny was still rubbing her sore ears.

"The clue I guess. Whatever he has to do involves that…" Hermione replied as she spied Ron finally having the guts to talk to Harry. From the look of things he gave some form of apology and the two made up quickly…

"Boys…"

* * *

"The Yule Ball? Really?"

"Yeah. It's on Christmas Eve and it's a formal dance. Don't tell me you haven't heard about it yet Hermione" Ginny gave her a look.

"Well I have now. I've read it's a tradition with the tournament apparently so I guess they would have it. But formal, as in…"

"Dates and everything. Unfortunately it's only for the fourth years and up" the redhead pouted.

"And if an older boy asked you to go hmm?" she grinned when her friend's attitude changed almost instantly.

"Well, then that's a different story" the two girls giggled to each other silently from their seats in the library; being quiet was an essential. Ever since the first task was complete Hermione felt a weight lift from her shoulders knowing that Harry was alright and the second task wasn't for two months yet, she could finally get back to her studying in the corner without any annoying…

"Oh great, look who's just shown up" Ginny grunted. Lifting her gaze from the parchment, Hermione saw the sight of a small group of Beauxbatons girls enter the library in a, what seemed to be natural formation with their champion leading the way.

"Not again. I was hoping for peace and quiet. With her here, the fan club is sure to follow. I'm never going to get anything done" the brunette sighed as she packed away her things. Ginny gave her a sympathy look.

"You're already ahead of the class Hermione. What's a little time away from the books? How about we go outside and enjoy the snow a little? Or the common room should be quiet about now, Crookshanks is probably very lonely" she slowly grinned when the look of consideration passed Hermione's eyes.

"Alright. But I refuse to go outside in this weather. Too cold to do anything" together they left the library talking about the ball and all the drama that could come with it, unknown to the eyes watching them leave.

The days past quickly for Hermione when she focused more on her work than anything about the tournament or upcoming Yule Ball; leaving the boys to worry about their dates or lack thereof. The one thing she did notice nearly every day while on her trek to the library was some form of gaggle; girls in blue whispering and watching her. They were always in a different location daily and yet they were always there before she herself could show up. Once or twice she also saw Fleur Delacour saunter her way down the hall, silently boasting her natural beauty over everyone else and smugly smiling at all the boys she past. The brunette nearly gagged after watching a poor Hufflepuff boy trip over himself in his stupor and again when she noticed the girl in the library watched by her own little fan club of admirers. She wished her area would be quiet as normal but unfortunately it had not, with the numbers and the lack of work being done; Hermione knew she wouldn't get any studying done. Before she could leave however someone blocked her way, the giant mass was the famous Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum who looked very serious and nervous at the same time.

* * *

"I didn't zink 'e would ask you like zat? In ze library? Really?" Gabrielle sat on the grass very much interested in Hermione's storytelling, she gave up all attempts to recreate the spell and just listen. Honestly she knew the older brunette would teach her eventually but that could wait till later.

"He did. Right there in the library in front of his fan girls and Fleur…"

"Oh, zen it would be why she was so mad after zat day. I always wondered about…"

"Mad? Why was Fleur mad?" Hermione asked confused. The blonde just giggled.

"Maybe because 'er 'Chosen' was asked out in front of 'er? Maybe because you said oui?"

"That was long before everything was explained so it wasn't my fault. I take no responsibility. Done and dusted"

"Whatever you say 'Ermione. But she still was very upset. Locked 'erself in 'er room all night brooding about zat boy and I 'ad to 'andle 'er too. So zank you very much" Gabrielle said anyway. Hermione just smirked.

"Take it as pay back for what happened when we met. Which was…"

* * *

"Well that sorts me out for Christmas but…why did I do that?" Hermione was lost in mindless conversation with herself as she wondered the corridors heading back to the Gryffindor common room; if she was even conscious of the journey. She left the library after having a very interesting yet brief conversation with Viktor about the Yule Ball. He had, in confusing broken English, asked her to be his date. And she said yes. Why? That's what had her very confused.

"I just said yes. Why would I say yes? I don't even know the guy. Ron's the one who's obsessed, I mean he is a good player but…oof!" the brunette was winded slightly as she walked into something, or more like someone unexpectedly. After collecting herself from nearly falling down, she saw that a young girl had fallen, her things everywhere and looking very embarrassed. Taking note that luckily no one was around to witness it, she offered her hand.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry that was my fault, wasn't looking where I was walking" giving a small smile the girl hesitantly accepted the help and stood. Brown eyes noticed the blue uniform dress and the similar appearance of blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl was a Beauxbatons; the one and only young Beauxbatons that came for the trip. She couldn't even be in her first year yet but she still had the uniform and school supplies. Hermione wondered if they started earlier over in France…

"Let me help you with those" together the two picked up the discarded books and paper before neatly piling them back into the girls arms. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you?" a shake of the head was her answer. The girl seemed to be still embarrassed. "Well sorry again. I'll watch where I'm going next time…"

"Eet is ok…" her voice was very soft and heavily accented. English seemed to still be tricky for her. "I'm désolé…too. Petite lost round 'ere; eet's a grand château…" Hermione took a moment.

"Château? Oh you mean castle, yes. It is really. My French isn't the best but, maybe I can help you. Where are you going to?" the blonde looked at her surprised but smiled.

"Bibliothèque! Oh um…I mean, libr…library!"

"That I can help you with; I just came from there actually. Just follow the hallway and take the next right. It is very easy to find, promise" the look of appreciation the girl gave her was very adorable and two seconds later the blonde was on her way. Before she was out of sight she turned back.

"Merci beaucoup! Oh, je m'appelle Gabrielle! Gabrielle Delacour! Au Revoir!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile after the girl found herself in an odd buzz when she did finally find her way back to the common room. Forgoing all intent to do her studies instead she had a chat with her favourite redhead girl over what befell her day and let the third year go on about well, everything. Excitement being the main emotion of the afternoon as the brunette finally started to look forward to the Christmas holidays and the upcoming event.

* * *

Classes ended, the holidays began and nearly every student fourth year and above remained at Hogwarts for the Yule Ball. There were a few odd third years around the place as they were permitted to attend when invited by an older student; Ginny was one when she agreed to accompany Neville to the dance. The evening was upon them and Ginny locked herself away with the older brunette as they prepared for a night of fun. Time grew closer and Hermione knew the boys had left to find their partners outside the hall; she was escorted by Ginny as they made their way down the many flights of stairs to the already noisy Great Hall. She had to admit her entrance was slightly dramatic when she saw all the champions watching her ascend the stairs and accept Krum's arm. A little wave to Harry got him out of his stupor as they readied themselves for the beginning of the Yule Ball.

Hermione was surprised that Krum revealed to be such a wonderful dancer. He was polite, a gentleman and very interesting. He told stories of his homeland and family along with his interest in her life and Hogwarts itself. She had never met a guy like him, so kind, thoughtful and easy to talk to. She had to admit his dancing was borderline graceful and when the music changed to something more 'modern' he still wished to enjoy the time together dancing just outside the masses for her sake more than his. After hours on her feet she finally convinced him for a sit down and she took the chance when he went to collect drinks. She sat next to Harry; the boys decided to exclude themselves far from the party and excitement. Her welcome wasn't warm.

"Look who's decided to show up and with the enemy no less. Viktor Krum, Hermione! He's competing against Harry! How could you?!" Ron was harsh and angry, face turning a little red the longer her looked at her.

"How could I? Who wanted his autograph? Who's been pining over him wanting his attention since he arrived? I came because he was polite when he asked me. I knew this was how you'd react, so that's why I didn't bother telling you"

"Ron, leave it alone. It's just a dance…" Harry tried to intervene but the redhead didn't bother listening.

"He's still the enemy. Wanting to know all Harry's secrets and that I bet. Only thing he cares for"

"Ron you are the most pig-headed selfish boy I have ever met at this school. At least Viktor has manners and has never once asked about Harry or even mentioned the tournament all night. This is about International Magical Co-operation, making friends…" she didn't want to leave Harry but the tense atmosphere and her building emotions were getting the best of her and Hermione had to get out of there. She wouldn't cry in front of them; in front of anyone.

Hermione made her way not far from the hall onto a small balcony near a courtyard that wasn't decorated for the holidays, one that always seemed to be forgotten within the castle. There she leant against the railing and felt the hot tears fall. Stains down her cheeks, blurred her vision and her cracked voice sobbed at the thought of her own friends believing she betrayed them for some 'famous' boy who was only using her to gain advantage in a competition. It hurt really deeply and she couldn't hold it in. The brunette drowned in her sadness and tears she didn't hear the arrival of another onto the balcony nor deny the comforting hug she was pulled into. Soft whispers in her ears as arms held her tightly and secure. The smell and physical stature told the brunette it was a girl; woman who was holding her. Slightly taller and with a slender yet strong build, Hermione didn't honestly care who it was at the moment she just needed the comfort. When she did pull away to wipe her eyes, brown connected with blue and the fourth year froze in shock.

"Fleur…"

"It is alright, mon amour. I'm sorry zat boy made you cry, but please don't…" the blonde gently placed a hand against the rosy cheek to wipe away another tear. Hermione couldn't look away from those blue eyes.

"Why…?" was all she could whisper as Fleur looked at her curiously.

"Why what cheri?" Hermione looked down, a mild blush coming across her face. Her limited French enough to tell her what it meant.

"Why would such a perfect girl like you, care at all for someone like me…?" Hermione really believed that there had to be a reason. Something she did made the older witch care for her in some shape or form. Otherwise who'd care if some girl was crying alone on a balcony?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" the Gryffindor raised her chocolate eyes to dare those before her.

"Try me"

Fleur released a very soothing sigh before collecting herself and pulled away. She knew being in contact with the younger girl wouldn't do much good when things opened up and she rather have Hermione relaxed than feeling constricted by her.

"It is very long and complicated story 'Ermione. Please understand zat I cannot tell you every'zing right now and zat most of it will be confusing but…I am Fleur Isabelle Delacour, eldest daughter of ze Français Clan and once my maman steps down, I will lead; not zat it matters right now. You know by now zat we are Veela, most of ze girls at Beauxbatons 'ave ze blood in zem too. My grandmere was a Veela, so it is in ze family. We are all related and so we are very close." She took a moment to think about her next words. "Zere isn't much written about Veela because we are very secretive and don't like to share our knowledge wiz wizarding kind" the girl took a breath watching the younger girls expressions closely; so far they were neutral; curious.

"Veela have a capacité to enchant zose around zem, mostly men. It is called a 'thrall', ze only way I can explain it, is like a pheromone we produce zat affects zeir minds. Makes zem less 'armful…"

"Harmfull? Really Fleur?" the raised eyebrow was in disbelieving.

"It is true. We use it as a defence mechanism and it is 'ard to control until we come of age…" the still confused look had to corrected. "We Veela come of age not at 17 like in ze wizarding world but at 20 years old when we 'ave finished growing. Until zen many people will be affected by our 'thrall', zat is why most of ze boys in zis school act zat way…"

"Alright. I can understand and believe that. It's uncontrollable, still you girls waltz around like you own the place…" Hermione blushed realising what she just said. Fleur just smiled softly.

"A Veela upbringing side effect I'm afraid mon amour. We know zat we are more beautiful zan most so we, 'ow do you say, flaunt it. But zere is ano'zer very important zing you must know, it is zat Veela only fall in love once in zeir lives"

"What? That's not possible"

"Oui it is. We do become attracted to many people in our lives but zat is all it is; mere attraction. We cannot fall in love unless it is zat one person" Fleur knew the Gryffindor to be studious so she tried another approach. " Veela are descendants of Sirens and we still hold many of zeir qualities such as singing and enchanting of men; our magical core is different of zat like you, 'Ermione. We can use magic you wouldn't be able to understand and sometimes zat magic decides our fate. It chooses a companion for us, a perfect match; our one and only. We call zem our 'Chosen' for zat reason, we do not 'ave a choice 'Ermione. It is, who it is"

"You mean it could be anyone? But that's wrong! You shouldn't have to love someone you don't know! That's just ridiculous!" Hermione didn't understand her growing anger but it just didn't seem fair.

"Zat is 'ow we are 'Ermione. Do not zink of it as a bad zing. We 'ope for it in our lives. We long for our 'Chosen' to be found so we can be together. Sometimes it is 'ard to accept zat ze person won't like us and even refuse ze bond we may share but, we care for zem. Deeply and purely…zey mean every'zing to us"

"Why are you telling me this Fleur? I know we're not close or even friends…what has this to do with me?"

"You are my…'Chosen' 'Ermione" Fleur locked her eyes with Hermione as she waited for the reaction she'd been dreading since first laying eyes on the girl. Brown widened in shock first then filled with confusion and fear.

"What? No! No I won't accept that!" the brunette moved away quickly from the blonde.

"'Ermione please. Let me…"

"No! I don't believe that magic can make me do anything! I control my life. Not some weird…I have to go" the fourth year picked up her dress and ran off as fast as her heeled feet could carry her. The Ball forgotten and Krum at the back of her mind, Hermione just wanted to run. Run far away from Fleur and everything her presence stood for. She wanted to be alone.

* * *

"'Ow could you 'Ermione! Zat was my sister! You are so mean!" small fists were banging away hard on the brunettes shoulder but she couldn't help her laughter. Gabrielle was being needlessly violent after the truth came out about Fleur revealing their connection.

"I'm sorry ok! Stop it Gabby! That hurts" she moved herself out of reach before calming down. "That's the truth. I didn't accept it at first not everyone can"

"But but, my sister! She must 'ave been so sad" tears were welling up in those blue eyes and all Hermione could do was offer a soft smile.

"But I didn't run far now did I? I couldn't really. After Christmas I dove right into every book I could find on Veela. And to my surprise there wasn't any, just like Fleur said. Nothing. Can you believe how I felt then? Devastated." She giggled at the younger girl's pouting face.

"Deserves you right, being mean to sœur like zat"

"I went to the library hoping to find answers but I couldn't so I came to the only conclusion by the time the term started again. I went back and talked to Fleur. She explained as best as she could and to my understanding. So here we are. Month and a half later and everything is ok. Right?"

"Now I wonder what my deux lovely ladies are up to. You are all alone out 'ere, where is ze girls 'mm?" Hermione and Gabrielle shifted their gaze to focus on the arrival of one beautiful seventh year who found their little hide away.

"I sent them off somewhere because they were getting rather…constrictive…" the brunette shrugged while the youngest jumped up to hug her older look-a-like in greeting. "You Veela girls are awfully big on the hugging and touching"

"It is who we are 'Ermione. Now which of you is going to tell me why you bo'z are out 'ere?" blue eyes looked between them.

"We're 'ere cause you busy wiz training sœur. Second task is soon…"

"As in tomorrow so we excused ourselves for the day. You needed to be ready and I've helped Harry all I could so I thought a little quality time with Gabrielle would benefit. Until she got upset with me" the brunette giggled at the returning pout on the girls face. Fleur was mildly surprised.

"Why are you upset petit? Is 'Ermione teasing you? Should I punish 'er for it?" her own smile had the fourth year halt her laughter.

"She was mean to you!" Fleur was very much lost.

"I told her about the Yule Ball and your explanation. She found my actions very hurtful"

"Ah, mon petit it is ok. Every'zing is alright, 'Ermione has accepted it and it's all over now oui? No more of zese larmes" Gabrielle nodded her head before letting go. "'Ow is 'Arry fairing zis one?"

"Best as any fourth year could, I guess. I tried to help him with research but even I can't find a way for him to breathe underwater for an hour. He forced me away earlier, saying he wanted to study alone. But it'll be fine, Professor Moody was with him" she missed the look on Fleur's face.

"I do not like zat man. Laid visage regardant. Zat eye is just…" the other two giggled.

"I agree. Bleh!"

"Gabby! He is a very good Auror and caught lots of bad men in his years of work. His face is just a fatality in that…" Hermione replied.

"Be zat as it may. I'm glad to spend some time wiz you mon ange. Before tomorrow" Fleur sat herself down beside the Gryffindor closely, sliding an arm round the slim waist. Hermione lent into her warmth.

"You know what you have to find?" a head shake was the reply.

"Whatever it is, I won't let it stay down zere. Tomorrow is still 'ours away. Until zen I just want to stay 'ere wiz you" the blonde pressed her face into the softness of Hermione's hair.  
"I'm still 'ere you know!" Gabrielle cried.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes the next day she didn't expect to do it in the middle of the lake, freezing cold and finding herself the centre of applause. An exhausted looking Fleur was treading water beside her, keeping them both afloat until she started kicking herself. The second task was nearly finished and Fleur had retrieved her treasure; Hermione, from the depths within the limited time frame coming in second just moments after Cedric. Everyone watching from the stands, especially the Beauxbatons girls were going crazy. The Gryffindor was all but hauled from the water into blankets and arms as the multitude of girls checked her over, casting warming charms and drying her off. Fleur soon joined her on the platform and she really pieced together what happened.

"Well…" she spoke through teeth chattering "…I rather like the idea of going back to bed after this…" Fleur couldn't help but agree. They were taken from their personal moment when everyone was cheering again to Krum breaking the surface with his own treasure. The boy was outside the time but still made it. Not long after that Harry broke the surface with Ron at his side. The boys were quickly pulled up and coated in blankets; Hermione noticed a few cuts on her friend's body.

"Grindylows" Fleur spoke from her shoulder. "'Orrible zings. Missed zem myself down zere"

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry coughed up the last of the water in his lungs.

"I'm fine. You're the one who was attacked" the girl replied kneeling at his side. Not far from them she saw the Headmasters converse over scores. Not that she really cared.

"Wait…you were a treasure? For who?!" Ron stood there looking very confused as water dripped from his hair. Hermione just looked back to the Veela group behind her, their expressions very…smug.

"Moi, monsieur Weasley. I 'ope zere is no problem wiz 'Ermione being my treasure" the girl in question could've laughed at the sight of Ron; a deer caught in headlights, talking with the very girls who make him act very abnormally like it was nothing.

"Ah…no..no never!" over his shoulder Krum was looking between her and the girl champion with mild confusion, shaking his head he ignored the situation to listen to the scores being announced.

"First place goes to Cedric Diggory followed closely by Fleur Delacour. In third; Viktor Krum and lastly Harry Potter. Each has rescued their treasure successfully and the second task is over. We shall all return to the castle for some much needed warmth and food" Dumbledore's voice echoed over the water and Hermione was one of the first into boats heading ashore soon followed by Fleur and the girls.

"'Ow about we go to ze carriage, 'ave some nice chamomile tea and get you bo'z dried off. I'm sure we 'ave some'zing for 'Ermione to wear oui?" one of the girls spoke softly soon as they closed in to the land. Hermione's drowsy eyes snapped open.

"Oh no…I am not wearing any of your ridiculous outfits again! Fleur don't make me do it. I swear I will ignore you for the rest of the year if you do" the blonde simply stood to assist the girl out of the boat.

"I promise zey won't try to put any'zing of ze sort on you mon ange. Zey will be on zeir best be'avior, won't you girls?" they nodded together, more than a few disappointed. Hermione sighed in relief until the blonde whispered in her ear.

"'Ow about instead I put on your uniform?" she grinned.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour!"

* * *

 **And there you are my wonderful followers, friends and readers~! The pre/sequel to 'A Veela's Affection' I know it was a long time since I said I would do it, then I had other things to write and it was just delayed longer and longer. Please forgive me for taking so long~! Yes I know there are a few french words in this one too, they are not difficult to decipher and if you do get confused, translate is always helpful. ;) (Anyone like my ritual I did there?)**

 **Reviews Wanted! I need to hear about what you think. Also a side thought has come to mind and want your opinions if I should do a third and final to finish off the tasks and the year for the two...or I could just leave it there and maybe come back to this world in the future…sometime…maybe…anyway. I'm out!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune**


End file.
